Fred Comforts Hiro
by Ericson Hamada
Summary: Fred comforts Hiro for the loss of his brother Tadashi. *Contains Explicit content only suitable for adults*


Greetings! I know I've been away for quite a while but I'm back and here is a new story! This is a "one shot" fanfic story of Big Hero 6! This fanfic contains graphic material not suitable for people under the age of 17. I DO NOT own Big Hero 6 and/or resulting franchises! Enjoy!

Hiro laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Car lights faded in and out of the dark as they passed by silently. The house was quiet. Hiro was in a daze. His brother died in a fiery flame... he didn't know what to do or think. He remembered all the times Tadashi comforted him when he was sad. Feeling his hard warmth gently brushing against his back. His strong arms wrapping him tight. Hiro sat up slowly in his bed. He was still in his suit from the funeral. How he wished Tadashi was here now.

Rain began to softly pelt against the window, another light from a passing car flickered through the blinds of the window. Hiro stood and began to undress himself. He slipped off his underwear exposing his flaccid cock. It became smaller as the cold air brew across it. He remembered when Tadashi sucked his cock for the first time when he was seven. The warm wetness of his mouth engulfed his 5 inch uncut cock. Hiro smiled softly remembering his first orgasm. His brother was the best.

When morning came Hiro awoke feeling groggy and cold. He passed out on his bed naked his cock in its sheath flopped to the left of his inner thigh. Looking over to his left he saw the clean neat bed of his brother. Suddenly the doorknob to his room shook and rattled. Hiro looked over in surprise.

"Hiro...you okay? It's Fred" Fred continued to knock and make noise.

"Ugghhh yeah...yeah I'm good," Hiro said jumping up out of his bed and putting on his sweats.

Hiro opened the door. Fred looked at him with with a concerned look. He suddenly gave Hiro a hug. Hiro paused reminiscent of the hugs Tadashi gave him.

"I hope you were doing okay...Aunt Cassie told me that you'd be here." Fred turned and closed the door and locked it.

Hiro with his eyes wide paused as to why Fred locked the bedroom door. Hiro still shirtless made a quick glance around his room for a shirt to put on but couldn't find one quickly enough.

Fred turned towards him.

"Go sit on the bed I have something that will make you feel better"

Hiro dumbfounded sat on the bed with Fred sitting next to him.

"Hiro I know what you and your brother did. He loved you so much and wanted to pleasure you and teach you how to make love."

Hiro's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Tadashi told you!?" Hiro said with his voice cracking

Fred nodded.

"He told me that you had started puberty and that your cum tasted sweet...I guess I wanted to...taste you." Fred avoided eye contact.

Hiro was even more dumbfounded.

"Why? Wha-" Hiro couldn't find the words.

"I don't know man…..I just wanted to see if you feel better….and I'm horney as fuck". Looked over at Hiro then eyed his crotch.

Hiro looked down he didn't know his cock grew hard making a perfect tent in his grey sweatpants. Fred softly grasped Hiro's cock through his sweatpants slowly massaging the fabric against the tip of his cock. Hiro whimpered making quick thrusting jerks wanted more. A damp spot quickly appeared through the fabric as Fred massaged his thumb harder against his young manhood.

"To tell you the truth, I'm crazy about you, Hiro." Fred stuttered in a lustful voice.

"You… what?" Hiro mumbled.

He never answered him. Fred began to undress himself leaning in placing a sweet kiss on Hiro's soft lips.

Fred's sweet kiss turned heated within seconds. Fred's hand quickly removed Hiro's sweatpants. Hiro's six inch cock bounced back onto his stomach its purple reddish head glistening with pre-cum. Hiro gasped as Fred took hold of Hiro's cock slowly thrusting it through his hand. Hiro moaned and bucked his hips slightly trying to get him to touch me more.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked as he kissed his way down his neck.

"Yeah," Hiro replied breathless as he suckled at his neck leaving a round hickey.

Fred threw his constricting pants and boxers onto the floor placing is warm sweaty body against Hiro's. Hiro looked at Fred's hardened cock and was mesmerized by his length and girth. He was so much bigger than Tadashi.

Fred took notice of Hiro gawking at his cock.

"You like what you see?" Fred asked with a smirk. Hiro simply nodded. Fred chuckled as he went between Hiro's legs smelling the musk of Hiro.

"Tadashi would have wanted this," Fred said licking Hiro's hard cock.

Hiro threw a hand over his mouth trying to muffle his moans and groans as Fred traced every vein and contour of his cock.

Hiro wanted him.

"Fred, just take me already," Hiro groaned as Fred circled his tongue against the underside of his cock.

"Are you sure, once I'm in you, I don't think I can stop myself," he said.

"Yes I'm sure. Fuck me," Hiro smiled at him.

"O-okay, here I go then," he lathered his dick with spit and positioned himself in front of Hiro's puckering anus.

Hiro yelped slightly as he felt the tip of Fred's cock sliding into him. He was going as slow as possible until he was all the way in. Hiro felt like he was being ripped in two at his large intrusion in his virgin ass. Hiro grabbed the blankets under him clenching them in pleasure. His anus stretched Fred was definitely bigger than Tadashi.

Fred leaned down and captured Hiro's lips in a kiss as he pulled out until the tip was the only thing embedded in him, and thrusted back in gently. Suddenly, the pain turned into intense pleasure as Fred gently caressed Hiro's body. Fred enclosed him into a thigh hug as he thrusted his red veiny cock into him.

"Ughg, uugh, uuufh, uugh, fuck, uuugh...you're so tight Hiro...Tadashi didn't fuck you enough"

"Mmm Fred, please fuck me faster," Hiro moaned as quietly as possible since the sound of his thighs slapping my ass was loud enough, "and harder, please."

Fred obeyed and began to pound into his body. Both of Hiro's hands clasped Fred's back. He thrusted harder making wet sounds as he came close.

"Fuck Hiro I want that boy juice….give it to me," Fred thrusted his pulsing cock into Hiro.

"UUUUUGH, UUUGH, UUUUGH, FRED…..I'M, I-, I'M CUMMING"

Hiro spewed out globs of thick boy seed onto himself. Fred could feel the rhythm pusing of Hiro's orgasm.

"UUUGH FUCK HIRO I'M CUMMING AHHHHHHHHHHHH. UUUUGHHHHH," Fred clasped his arms tightly around Hiro his cock throbbing cum into his anus.

Fred smiled at Hiro who smiled back at him and chuckled. Fred laid his back onto his bed took his finger and lapped up Hiro's cum and tasted it.

"How is it?" Hiro asked with a sly smirk.

Fred paused for a moment.

"Like a marshmallow."

*THE END*


End file.
